A Wider Path
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Ross Poldark returns home from the war, shocked to find that Elizabeth, the woman who had agreed to marry him and be his mask, is now engaged to his cousin Francis. Sometimes fate steps in to save us from ourselves. Main pairing: Ross/George Side pairings: Francis/Elizabeth Captain Andrew Blamey/Verity Drake/Morwena Warnings: Crossdressing MATURE ADULT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1 Despairing

**Chapter 1 Despairing**

After the celebratory dinner, and despite the disapproving stares from his family and Elizabeth's mother, Ross drew the young woman by her left arm into the other room for a private discussion.

"What is the meaning of this, Elizabeth?" Ross hissed as he released her, careful to keep his voice low. " _You promised me_! And now I _finally_ come home, from _war_ no less, only to find you engaged to Francis of all people!"

"I am sorry, Ross," Elizabeth replied, drawing her shawl closer around her bare shoulders, almost like a shield against his displeasure. "But I have changed my mind about the arrangement."

"Clearly," Ross said, his tone scathing, his dark eyes seething with anger like a storm cloud. "What I want to know, what I _will_ know, is _why_?!"

"Because I wish to be loved, Ross, for a start."

"I _do_ love you, Elizabeth," Ross objected with a frown.

"In a way, yes," she agreed with him. "But not in the way a husband _should_ love his wife. The way I wish to be loved. The way which leads to children. I _want_ children, Ross."

"Damnation, Elizabeth!" Ross groaned with frustration. "I _told_ you I would try! I _need_ you!"

"And I respect you for that, Ross. I do. But why should we choose to put ourselves through that emotional torture? You don't need me, Ross. You need someone, but it's not me. You need someone who can love you. I do. But you also need someone who _you_ can love. That is _not_ me. I want you to be free to find that person. That _man_."

"You're not giving me a choice!"

"Elizabeth?" her mother called from the dining room. "It is time for us to go now."

"You'll thank me one day, Ross," Elizabeth said softly, her dark eyes sympathetic as she looked at him for several minutes before finally leaving the room.

* * *

 ** _One Month Later_**

Ross sat at the rough wood table in his house, his posture defeated as he drank straight from a glass bottle of whiskey with blurry eyes. Judd and Prudy were God knows where. Probably drinking his alcohol, too. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

Elizabeth's wedding to Francis had been two weeks ago. He hadn't attended the occasion. He was ashamed to admit he'd been so drunk that day he'd blacked out in his chair and woken up in his bed.

He could only assume, that despite his horrible behavior, Judd had been kind enough to move him to his bed. He really should do something for the man.

He has just put the mouth of the bottle back to his lips and taken another swallow when Prudy admitted Francis into the room before quickly withdrawing. He didn't blame her. He didn't want to imagine how badly he smelled.

"Drunk again, Ross?" he inquired with obvious disapproval in his voice as his cousin's eyes studied the miserable state of him.

"No," Ross replied, somehow managing to laugh loudly despite his dark mood. "But the night is yet young! I have time."

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Ross? When I asked Elizabeth if it was because you still loved her, she told me that you never had. At least, not in the way I do. I believe her, but it was all she would tell me when I pushed for more. If you did not love her, then why are you so upset?"

"You wouldn't understand," Ross said with obvious bitterness, staring down at the floor while the nearly empty bottle dangled from the fingers of his right hand.

"Why not?"

"Because you are _normal_ , Francis. You've never had to be _afraid_. Elizabeth was supposed to _protect_ me. She _promised_ me! And then she broke her word, _for you_! I _trusted_ her, and she _betrayed_ me!"

Ross's entire body shuddered and he dropped the bottle as he slumped forward over the table.

"..I guess you're right that I don't understand," Francis stated after a few moments of watching Ross in silence. "But that does not mean I could not, if you explained the situation more clearly to me. What, exactly, would marrying Elizabeth have protected you from?"

"Sure, what the hell! What difference does it make when I am already miserable? She would have protected me from myself," Ross confessed, looking up at Francis with eyes which were bloodshot from the alcohol, red rimmed from crying, and had dark shadows beneath them from lack of any decent sleep for days. "I can't love women. I desire other men, though I have never acted upon my urges. Partly because of fear of discovery, but also because it's not only about sex for me. I want to fall in love, Francis. I want a heart mate. I know it's impossible in this world that lacks understanding and empathy for those who are different, but it does not stop the _longing_ for it. Nothing ever does."

"I see," Ross's cousin said simply.

"Do you? Truly?" Ross asked him with sudden hope clear in his dark eyes.

"Yes," Francis replied, moving closer to bend over and pick up the alcohol bottle. "I am not as naïve as you think I am, Ross. There is nothing wrong with you. You are who you are, cousin, and you deserve happiness _as who you are_. Prudy!"

The woman immediately came to the doorway, so she couldn't have been far away. "Yes, master Poldark?"

"Get rid of this," he responded, handing her the nearly empty bottle. "Then you and Judd heat water and fill the tub for your master."

"Yes, master Poldark," Prudy said, curtsying briefly before hurrying away to do his bidding.

"What are you about?" Ross inquired with confusion.

"We're going to get you cleaned up and sober, Ross," Francis informed him firmly. "Then you're going to get a good night's sleep. And tomorrow, I know someone that you need to meet."

* * *

Later that day Francis entered the home of his friend George Warleggen. He located the slender, sandy blonde haired man in his small sitting room having tea and dainty cucumber sandwiches on white bread from a silver tray sitting on his round rose wood table near his comfy cornflower blue chair.

George's long hair was pulled back from his elegant face in a ponytail with a lavender silk ribbon that matched the simple, though beautiful, lavender cotton dress he wore. His dainty feet were clad in lavender silk slippers of the same silk material as his hair ribbon.

George looked up at the sound of his approach, quickly setting aside his porcelain teacup with a soft clinking sound onto the small matching plate.

"Francis!" he called out to him happily, his plump rose pink lips curving into a pleased smile. "What a pleasure it is to see you! Though, of course, I do not blame you for your absence at all considering your recent marriage. It was such a beautiful wedding! Tell me, is Elizabeth well?"

"Yes, George, she is quite well," Francis replied, seating himself in the forest green comfy chair near his unusual friend with a smile. "Thank you for your inquiry."

"Good, good! That is good. And your father? Aunt Agatha? Verity?"

"All well. Verity has found herself a lonely sea captain. As the new head of the Poldark household I expect to be asked by him for permission for her hand any day now."

" _Oh_! Another wedding? I _love_ weddings!" George cooed softly before taking a small bite of a cucumber sandwich with shining eyes.

"I know you do, dear George," Francis said with a fond smile. "Perhaps we will have one for you soon."

George gasped; flinching and dropping the sandwich back onto the plate from suddenly shaking fingers as his big, silver-gray eyes abruptly filled with moisture. " _Please_ , Francis," he replied quietly, his usual flamboyant manner instantly gone as he spoke seriously. "Do not tease me. It _hurts_. You know how impossible my position is. Finding a man to court me would be hard enough even without my mannerisms and how I prefer to dress. I have no desire to hang. The risk is too great."

"I was not teasing you, George," Francis said to him, reaching out to gently touch his friend's bare right shoulder reassuringly. "And there is no risk of any kind. Certain facts have come to my attention recently. This very day, in fact. I believe it would benefit both you and he greatly if you were to meet my cousin Ross. I will, of course, be your chaperone. This will be a proper courtship fit for our society's rules, I promise you, George."

"..But, Francis.. What if we do not suit each other?" George inquired despite the tone of new hope in his voice.

"That is what courtship is designed to discover, George. You need not worry overmuch, because I will be here. And that is also why tomorrow morning you will dress in your silk rose pink dress and accessories to prepare yourself for afternoon tea with Ross. It is his favorite color, though he will not admit it if asked. I know that it will give a favorable impression of you once you explain it to him. He is a good man, George, or I would never suggest this. But he's scared, which I do not blame him for, and lonely. I know that you have the kind heart and delicacy required to reach him, and I believe you will be well suited for each other."

"Very well. I trust you, Francis. If there is an attraction, and he can accept my ways, then we shall see how it proceeds."

"Thank you, George."

"If this goes the way we wish it to, then I will be the one thanking you, my dear friend."


	2. Chapter 2 A Love Of Our Own

**Chapter 2 A Love Of Our Own**

Ross entered a small, elegant sitting room the next day with Francis in front of him, feeling uncertain and nervous about what might happen here today. He stilled instantly when his cousin stepped aside to allow him his first view of the room, his dark eyes going wide and his mouth falling open as he stared at someone who appeared to be a woman.

She wore a simple silk afternoon dress with an ankle length skirt in a gorgeous rose pink shade. A sky blue silk sash was tied at her slender waist with a tiny bow at her left hip, the long ends trailing down her dress beautifully. And her dainty feet were clad in matching sky blue silk slippers.

When Ross looked up at her face, he noticed that her hair, which was sandy blonde and pulled back and up into a ponytail with a sky blue silk ribbon, would likely reach her waist when loosened. Embellishing her elegant, swan-like neck was a sky blue silk ribbon decorated with small pink silk roses.

"F-Francis," Ross stammered, his low voice obviously wary and confused about what he thought was happening here. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ross, this is Lady Georgiana," he replied, referring to his friend's feminine aspect as he had requested of him the day before. "Lady, my cousin, Ross Poldark."

He stood up carefully to approach Ross with a beautiful little smile, his skirts rustling as he held out his right hand to him in offering, saying softly, "Mister Poldark, it is a pleasure to meet you." Then he deliberately lowered his voice from the way he usually spoke to get his attention. "Call me George, sir. Francis did not mislead me when he said I would find you most agreeable to look upon. Tall, dark and handsome, indeed."

"What- What is happening?" Ross questioned, looking back and forth between the other two men in deeper confusion now.

"It is quite simple, actually," George replied, still using his male-toned voice. He gestured with his still outstretched hand toward the two dark wood cushioned chairs and the circular table set with tea things and small ham, mayonnaise and Swiss cheese sandwiches on white bread. "I will answer all your questions, if I can, sir, but will you have tea and sandwiches with me while we speak?"

Ross blinked, glancing toward Francis uncertainly. His cousin inclined his head to him in encouragement, Ross watching him in disbelief as he moved to sit on a small chaperone bench nearby in silence.

So Ross took a deep breath, doing the only thing he felt he could do in this situation. He finally reached for the other man's hand, looking directly at him as he lifted it to briefly press his lips to the smooth skinned back of it. "I will. Please, call me Ross."

George nodded, smiling in reaction as they sat down together in the chairs, which were set several feet away from a crackling fire, lit to take away the chill in the room.

"Thank you, Ross, for giving me this chance," he said softly, pouring Ross, and then himself, a cup of tea from his elegant porcelain teapot carefully. "I know the way in which I have gone about this meeting is unconventional. But, I am, as you likely have already realized, an unconventional person. When Francis told me about you, I was very excited, and also scared. But I also realized that in order to have any chance at all with you, I would have to show you who I am from the start of things. Dishonesty is no way to begin a potential relationship."

"That is true," Ross agreed, his dark eyes never leaving George's face as he spoke. "And it means a lot. It also must have taken a lot of courage. More then I have."

George blushed pink, taking a small sip of tea and then setting his cup down gently with a soft clinking sound onto it's little matching plate. "Thank you, Ross. But what do you mean? You must surely have courage, since you were a soldier."

Ross stiffened visibly, admitting, "War is not something I enjoy discussing, or even thinking of, but fighting for one's life is instinctual. And much easier then one's personal affairs. To put it simply, I was so frightened and despairing I thought to marry a woman just to protect myself, and so I would not be alone any longer. It is hard enough for most people to find true love, but with my needs? I had begun to believe it impossible."

"Oh, Ross!" George gasped, his eyes going wide at his words. Instead of sympathy in the depths of his silver-gray orbs as Ross had expected, and dreaded, George seemed to understand what he had said. "I understand. I had mostly given up as well. It is hard enough to safely find men like us, but one who could understand and accept the way I enjoy dressing? Surely that is even more impossible."

"Why do you dress this way? If it is alright for me to ask?"

"Of course it is, Ross. I promised to answer all your questions if I could. Though I _am_ male, I have always adored women's clothing. It makes me feel happy, and beautiful, to wear it. It is who I am. Male clothing only ever made me feel uncomfortable with my own body. The personal cost for my choice to live as who I am was high. My uncle was my only family, and he deserted me as soon as I came of age. I do not know where I would be without Francis. He took me in; found me this place to stay. He found me a job I love so I could support myself and still be happy. He is my best friend. My body may be male, and I am alright with that, but my mannerisms and feelings lean more toward the feminine. It is also a way we may safely be together in public if we choose to proceed with this courtship."

"I see," Ross stated in his low voice. "That is good. I have never liked the thought of having to hide away with the man I love. I would wish to show him off." Then his tone turned concerned, his dark eyes intense as he studied George's face. "And your uncle? Where is he? Is he a threat to you, George?"

"Not at all, Ross," he replied softly, his expression turning pleased now as he gazed back at him with a smile. "He has not lived in Cornwall, nor seen me, in many years. I highly doubt he would even recognize me any longer. I have been living as a woman for many years, and I do not use the name Warleggen in public. I am Georgiana Rose. He made it very clear he wishes nothing to do with me. He was always a very cruel man, and I am nothing like him. I tried to love him, Ross, when I was younger. Right after I came to live with him when my parents died. He is my only family. Apart from Francis and his. But he would not allow me to become close to him. Now that I am grown I understand he only ever saw me as a burden. I still believe, perhaps naively, he would have eventually let me in, if he had not caught me wearing my cream silk slip. It was my mother's, but she gave it to me a year or so before she died. She knew of my love for silks by then. Neither of them cared as long as I was happy. I always wore it to bed, until I grew too big for it. I still have it, though. It is one of the few things I have from when I was still with my parents."

"Oh, George," Ross said, instinctively reaching out to cover George's right hand with his left gently while looking into his eyes. "I am sorry you were treated that way. That was not fair to you. I am sure you were a sweet, kind and gentle child. And I am also sure you were deserving of love, whether you wore your mother's silk slip or not. Telling someone something that makes them happy is wrong is what _is wrong_. You had just lost your parents. What you _needed_ , and _deserved_ , was love and understanding, not rejection. Your uncle would do well, wherever he is, to hope that I never meet him. Because I would break his nose for his treatment of you."

"Ross.." George whispered, his cheeks turning pink with his strange delight at the other man's sentiment. His expression only caused him to appear more beautiful as he never looked away from Ross's face while speaking. "I- I am not a violent person, and I generally try to avoid people that are, but the thought that you would do that for me.. for some reason it makes me feel happy and warm inside. Thank you for that."

"Of course," Ross replied, his expression turning reluctant as he slowly removed his hand from atop George's.

He was clearly feeling drawn to him, wishing to continue touching him, but also wishing to be polite if physical contact was not something George wanted this soon into their potential courtship. So George reached out to him, smiling at him with reassurance and affection while he placed his hand over Ross's now and gently linked their fingers together.

Ross blinked in surprise at his touch and then smiled at him, and George felt his heart clench in his chest in response. That moment was when he officially knew he wished, with all his heart, for Ross to be his life mate. Ross _would_ be his life mate.

"So.." Ross began, completely oblivious to the silent choice George had just made about their future. "What type of things do you enjoy doing, George? And what is the thing you love that you do to support yourself?"

"I enjoy reading, of course," George answered him softly. "Embroidery. I write poetry. The good, quiet things, I suppose. They calm my restless spirit. I also enjoy shopping, and dancing, though nothing too energetic. It is not good for my heart. I love to walk by the ocean and look for pretty shells. My library is full of them. I support myself by creating and selling dresses and accessories. Gloves, clutch purses, hair things, jewelry. Things like that. I enjoy it very much. And, of course, I create all my own clothing and accessories. I have to for safety reasons. Not even a tailor can be trusted to see me unclothed to take measurements. Francis did offer, but I declined. Such an intimate thing would surely negatively affect our friendship. Elizabeth and Verity also offered. But though I am, for all intents and purposes, one of them, my physical form is not like theirs. So it would not be right to let them assist me in that manner. But I really do very much enjoy creating my own things, though I will buy accessories if I see something unique and beautiful."

"I understand. Clearly there are many things you enjoy. That is good." Ross looked over at him with a concerned expression now. "Is there something wrong with your heart, George?"

"It is a little weak," George admitted, his own expression turning slightly uncomfortable with this subject. "It has been ever since I was a child. It is not life threatening, but I do have to be careful when I am dancing or exercising not to push myself too hard."

"Oh. What about.. lovemaking?" Ross inquired softly, clearly trying to be polite while still trying to learn if it would be safe for George to be intimate with him.

George blinked, his silver-gray eyes widening a little and his hand stilling where he had been reaching for a sandwich. He was surprised, but he did not see any reason to play the part of the offended virgin, he thought, while moving his free hand back into his lap. Thankfully Francis would not be able to hear them from where he sat, because this was not conversation considered appropriate in the presence of a true lady.

"I never have, for obvious reasons, Ross," George answered him just as softly. "But I have never had any issues when I have been with myself, if you understand my meaning."

"I do," Ross replied, inclining his head toward him, his thumb beginning to gently rub over the back of George's silky-soft hand.

"But there is no harm in being cautious when we do come to that point in our relationship. After all, being with you is likely quite a bit more exciting then being alone," George stated, his expression serious as he looked at Ross even as the tone of his words held light sensual teasing.

"Of course we will," Ross agreed seriously, deliberately not responding to the teasing, or the light sensual tone. "You are a beautiful person, George, inside and out. And I would not hurt you for the world. It is getting late." Ross glanced at the way the pattern of light from the windows across the room lit the shining wood floor, then back to George, clearly reluctant to take his leave of this enchanting male's company. "When can I see you again?"

"I am planning a shopping trip into town tomorrow," George said with a smile, offering with gleaming silver-gray eyes, "Perhaps you would wish to accompany me?"

"I would, yes." Ross stood, lifting up the hand which held George's, turning it and pressing his lips gently to the other man's soft, warm palm. His dark eyes never looked away from George's now upturned face as he spoke tenderly. "I eagerly await tomorrow, my satin rose."

George blushed, smiling up at Ross with a nod. "Until tomorrow, Ross."


	3. Chapter 3 Exhuming Buried Talent

**Chapter 3 Exhuming Buried Talent**

Ross reluctantly departed George's home with Francis, thanking his cousin for introducing them before they parted ways. He then took care of a few business things in town before heading home.

Judd and Prudy were waiting for him, and he handed each of them a small jug of alcohol with a brief, clearly embarrassed explanation of his gift. "..For taking care of me. I know that I am not the easiest person to deal with."

Judd merely grunted, inclining his head and shuffling out of the room with his jug. Prudy smiled at him while holding her's close.

"How did it go, master Ross?" she inquired, her expression curious as she looked at him.

"Very well, I believe," Ross replied with a dazzling smile as he clearly thought about his tea date. There was hope in his voice and his dark eyes for the first time in many years. "It was _wonderful_ , Prudy! George is an amazing, beautiful person! I do not mean on the outside. Though he is lovely in that way as well. He is kind, with a gentle and loving spirit. But he will not be walked over, either. That's important with me as a partner. Although I can not see myself doing anything he would not like.. He looks like an _angel_ , and I would _murder anyone_ who hurt him in any way. He is creative. He _makes_ his own clothing and accessories. He's witty, intelligent. God, I feel as if I could talk about him forever!"

"I'm right glad of that, master Ross. We both are, though that idiot won't admit to it. We've been sore worried about you. Since your mother died, yes, but these past few years especially. You deserve your happiness, no matter what others think and say. They be ignorant. `Tis right, fair, fit and proper that you both find _your_ kind of love, not theirs. And it sounds like if you find it together, so much the better."

"Thank you, Prudy. We have a second date tomorrow!"

"Good for you, master Ross! You have clearly made a favorable impression on him if you are to meet again so soon!"

'It would appear so," Ross agreed, looking even more happy about her observation. "Thank you. Have a goodnight, Prudy. And do not drink too much, please. I know I am not one to talk, but it really isn't good for you."

Prudy nodded, then asked him with clear reluctance, "Would you like some, master Ross?"

"No, Prudy. But thank you. He never actually said so, but I got the impression from Francis that George does not care for alcohol. I will do whatever it takes to not lose this chance with him. I know it's too early to say this, but I love him, Prudy. I love George, and I won't lose him for anything."

"I understand, master Ross. It's not too early to say if that's how you feel. But I would be careful about how you tell master George. Make it special. For both of you. Goodnight, master Ross."

She smiled at him and then shuffled out of the room with her jug to join her husband.

Ross watched her go with his heart feeling lighter then it had in years, then headed into his study and sat down in his chair. His dark eyes looked around at his possessions, his gaze landing on a small, beautiful chunk of light pink quartz. Without really thinking about it too hard Ross reached for the handle of a drawer to his left.

He opened it and drew out a steel file with a dark pearl handle engraved with his initials in light pink quartz inlay that had been a gift from his mother, as well as a long piece of thin silver wire and a simple black cord and got to work.

* * *

When Ross and Francis had departed George thought about their date while carefully cleaning up the tea things, putting the leftover sandwiches away and washing the dishes.

After that he went to sit at his desk and reached for a piece of paper and a quill, writing at the top of the page with a smile, Satin Rose: Ladies Clothing and Accessories.

He then began to sketch out a rough draft of what he wished the layout of his future shop to look like.


	4. Chapter 4 The Engagement

**Chapter 4 The Engagement**

Ross arrived at George's the next day at around ten in the morning with Verity accompanying him as chaperone since Francis would not do in public. The cousins entered the sitting room to see George just pulling on an elbow length pair of gloves made of sky-blue silk. The man turned then to look at them both, and Ross's breath caught in his throat at his beauty.

George was wearing a simple but gorgeous ankle length dress made of turquoise silk, his hair hung down his back in a long braid with sky-blue silk ribbons holding it together loosely at the base of his skull and near the bottom of the braid. He also wore dainty sky-blue leather boots designed for walking, and his neck was conveniently bare.

" _Ross_!" he spoke brightly, his eyes lighting up, clearly very happy to see him. "Verity! Good morning! Is it not a lovely day to visit the shops?"

"It is," Ross agreed, moving closer to George and reaching for his left hand. He pressed his lips to the back of his glove in greeting as he met the other man's eyes. "And a good morning to you, too, George." Ross then released his hand and stepped back reluctantly, reaching into the pocket of his coat. "I have a gift for you."

George gasped softly in surprise, his eyes going wide as Ross withdrew his hand from his pocket and opened it to reveal a gleaming light pink crystal chunk of quartz. It had clearly been painstakingly filed by a real craftsman, then securely wrapped in delicate silver wire and hung on a simple black cord.

" _Oh_ , _Ross_! It is _lovely_! But where did it come from? I have never seen anything like it in any of the shops."

"I made it myself," Ross admitted. "The quartz is from one of my mines. I used to make jewelry a lot when I was younger for my female cousins, before my mother passed. She even gifted me the file I use with my initials on the pearl handle. My father did not care for my hobby, and forbid it after that. But I went home last night thinking of you, and I was just.. _compelled_ to craft it for you."

" _You made this_?!" George asked, gazing up at him in awe now. "You are _wonderful_ , Ross! Would you consider crafting pieces to sell at my shop when I open it?"

"Of- Of course I will, George," Ross replied, clearly surprised. "I am sure Verity and Elizabeth can show you some of the pieces I made for them in the past."

"Yes, of course," Verity agreed with a smile. "I kept them all. Elizabeth has as well. His pieces are very beautiful."

"Thank you, Ross. And Verity. I am sure they will be popular! Ross?"

"Yes, George?"

"Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course."

Ross moved around behind George, lowering the necklace down over his head and around his neck, gently lifting his braid up and laying it back down so that the black cord lay beneath it. He then moved back around to study George from the front.

"How do I look?" George asked, the delicate fingers of his gloved left hand touching the crystal now lightly.

"Beautiful, George. You are beautiful." Ross held out his left arm to George in offering. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Ross," George replied softly, looping their arms together with another smile. "Let us all go now."

George locked up the house, slipping his silver key back into his rose silk purse before relinking his arm with Ross's, and the three of them set off on foot toward the area of town where the shops were located.

The first shop they entered was called Demelza's Silks and Cottons. The owner was a beautiful, and fiery, redheaded woman with the same name as her business. She was friendly and helpful, though, and clearly knew George and Verity quite well.

Ross stood nearby, leaning against a wall, and watched George and Verity have at the bolts of cloth. Verity chose several sensible colors of cotton fabric, but George purchased a staggering selection, to Ross anyway, of both kinds of fabric (cotton and silk), not many of them sensible.

"I will need to make things to display and sell when I open my shop," George explained to Ross with a smile, obviously having noticed his look of surprise. "Though I will keep some for myself as well."

"Of course," Ross said, inclining his head toward George with a smile. "I can assist with any labor you might need to get the shop ready. I am sure Francis will as well."

"You're finally going to open a shop, Georgiana?" Demelza asked, looking excited at the thought of it.

"I am," George replied, continuing to search the circular wood racks while smiling over at her.

"Your customers will be that pleased. Myself included. Have you thought of where yet?"

"Well, there is the shop for sale right next to yours. But the shop across the street is bigger. I plan to look at them both and then decide based on space and price."

"That's smart," she complimented. "And I am glad you'll be nearby."

"I as well," George stated happily. "I wouldn't dream of shopping anywhere else for my materials. No one even comes close to your shop's quality."

Ross moved closer to Verity as George and Demelza continued to speak, his cousin looking up at him inquiringly.

"So I hear congratulations are in order."

"About what, Ross?"

"Your sea captain, of course."

"Oh. Yes," Verity replied, blushing pink in her cheeks. "Francis has given his blessing. The wedding will be next month. Georgiana will be making my dress, as she did for Elizabeth. It was a wonderful day. I wish you had been there with us all."

"I- I am ashamed to admit that.. I was so drunk that day I blacked out, Verity," Ross explained, his dark eyes pained as he thought of it. "I could not have handled attending, anyway, feeling so freshly betrayed by Elizabeth as I did then. But I haven't touched a single drop since, and I will make it up to you. And Elizabeth. She was right in refusing to marry me. I was afraid, and despairing of ever finding a love for myself. But I am not any longer. I have never been so… drawn to anyone as I am to Georgiana. I know that we are right for each other. I can _feel_ it inside. I will apologize to Elizabeth the next time we meet. In fact, I will visit soon. It has been too long, and she deserves that courtesy from me after the way I spoke to her when last we met. I regret it. My fear and feelings of abandonment were no excuse for my behavior."

" _Oh_ , _Ross_.." Verity sighed, love and sympathy in her gaze as she looked up at him. "I am sure she understood and has already forgiven you. And she will be very happy to know you have found _your_ love. Your soul mate?"

"Yes, h- she _is_ my soul mate," Ross said, his face darkening with a blush in reaction to the intimate admission. "I- I love her, Verity…"

The cousins fell silent then as George approached them after finishing his conversation with Demelza and paying. "Well, I am finished here if you are, Verity. Demelza will have my purchases delivered."

"Yes, I am finished," Verity replied with a nod and smile, accepting the smaller bag of her purchased fabrics when Demelza came over to hand it to her with a smile.

"Have a good day, Georgiana, Verity," Demelza said, glancing to Ross with obvious inquiry.

"This is Ross," Verity introduced them. "My cousin."

"And my fiancé," George claimed him quickly, having recognized _the look_ in Demelza's eyes as she studied Ross.

" _Oh_!" Demelza gasped, her eyes going wide and the look changing to surprised delight on his behalf. "Georgiana, I thought you were never going to settle down!"

"Yes, well.. Finding the _right man_ is important."

" _Of course_!" Demelza agreed brightly. "And, _clearly_ , you have."

"Yes," George said softly, a pleased smile curving his lips. " _I finally have_."

Demelza went into the back of the shop and out of hearing range and Ross's face flushed at George's words, the two of them staring into each other's eyes when George looked at Ross. It was as though the others faded away and it was only the two of them in the room as they connected in a way that went beyond the physical world.

"George, I- I can not hold it back any longer.." Ross said, his eyes somehow managing to darken and his low voice noticeably strained with his strong emotion. "I love you."

George blinked, his eyes going wide at Ross's words as the delicate gloved fingers of his left hand rose to hover over his throat.

"I do realize that it has not been long enough since we met for it to be wise for me to say it out loud," Ross admitted, unable to look away from the other man as he spoke. "But it is what I truly feel, and I can not _not_ tell you any longer. _I love you_ , _George_ , and I want to marry you. I hope you can tell me you feel the same, even if it is not now. I can be patient-"

"Ross," George interrupted him softly, moving closer to the other man now and reaching out with that same hand to take hold of Ross's right hand gently with his. "Calm yourself. It is alright. I feel the same. I knew I wished for you to be mine before the end of our first meeting. And, yes, perhaps it is too soon to admit to it. But it _is_ how _we both_ feel, and _honesty_ between us is surely better then any time limit rules for admitting our feelings for each other. So, yes, Ross, I will marry you. After an appropriate engagement length, but I will. I look forward to it immensely."

"As do I," Ross replied, his low voice husky with his eagerness as he carefully squeezed George's hand with his for a brief moment.

"We can discuss the details later," George stated, drawing him out of the shop with Verity following along behind them in clearly amused silence. "For now, we are going to my favorite jewelry shop. Then we can return to my townhouse to speak about the arrangements."

* * *

Ross, George and Verity entered Drake's Fascinations and Consignment jewelry shop, George immediately heading for the long glass case full of jewelry in the center of the store with excited eyes and a rustling of his skirts.

Verity turned to Ross, suggesting quietly, "Perhaps you should look for an engagement gift for Georgiana while we are here? The owner knows her interests well. He's Demelza's brother. He might have something she would appreciate that he has not put on display yet."

"That is a great idea, Verity. Thank you."

His cousin nodded with a smile and then went to join George at the counter while Ross approached the owner standing behind the darkwood counter. "My name is Ross Poldark."

"Drake Cairn. Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"Yes. I would appreciate your assistance choosing an engagement gift for Georgiana. My cousin Verity told me you know her tastes well?"

"Indeed I do," Drake replied, his expression changing to one of excitement at his words. "Georgiana has been coming here for years. She is very loyal to our family's shops. Well, Demelza's and mine. She won't even go near our brother's place. Not that I blame her. His zealous demeanor is difficult for us to handle as well. But enough about that. I believe I have just what you're looking for. If you'll come behind the counter and into the storeroom with me for just a moment, I can show you."

"That would be wonderful, yes," Ross agreed with a nod.

He went behind the counter and followed Drake through a narrow doorway into a surprisingly large storeroom. Ross watched as Drake opened a big box sitting on a nearby round mahogany table, lifting a dark blue velvet jewelry box from inside.

He turned it to face Ross before opening it carefully. Nestled within sky-blue silk lay an intricately made pair of silver hair combs in the shape of butterflies.

"This box came from a home where the owner recently died and the family just wanted to clean it out. I think it was too painful for them to go through her belongings. Georgiana will have her choice of it's contents, of course, but I know she would pounce on these."

"They are beautiful," Ross said, clearly pleased with Drake's suggestion. "I will take them for her, thank you."

"Good. I'll ring them up for you before I bring the box out for Georgiana to look through and choose what she would like."

"Thank you, Drake."

"You're welcome, Ross. Have I gained a new customer?"

"I should think so, yes. If only because of Georgiana's favor. I make jewelry myself, and she will be selling my pieces when she opens her shop."

"Oh? How interesting. I'm sure Demelza will be very excited. She's wanted Georgiana to open a shop for years."

"She was very excited, yes," Ross informed him. "We just came from there. You could probably tell from the bag of fabrics Verity has."

"Oh. I did not notice. Sorry. I have been a bit distracted lately. I just met a beautiful woman myself. Her name is Morwena. I plan to propose to her later when I see her for dinner."

"Congratulations. Will Georgiana be assisting with the wedding preparations?"

"I hope so, yes. I have not asked her yet. I thought waiting to see if I get a yes was wiser."

"Yes, you are most likely right. Well, I will pay for Georgiana's gift and then rejoin the women."

"Of course. I hope the rest of your day goes as well as this part has."

"Thank you, Drake."

"You're welcome, Ross."

The two men shook hands, Drake rang up Ross's purchase and he paid, putting the jewelry box carefully in his pocket before heading for Georgiana and Verity while Drake went back into the storeroom to bring out the box for her to go through.


	5. Chapter 5 Discussing Their Relationship

**Chapter 5 Discussing Their Relationship**

After the three of them returned to Georgiana's townhouse Verity took a seat on the same bench Francis had used while being their chaperone. She could see George and her cousin, but not hear them where they sat at the round table across from each other.

This conversation between them required privacy.

"Alright, Ross," George began once they were settled in their chairs. "Why don't we start with discussing the things we both want from this relationship? Start how we mean to go forward."

"That sounds wise, yes," Ross agreed, nodding and smiling at him. "It will lessen the risk of misunderstandings and hurt feelings between us."

"Yes. That is what I want. First, there will be no mistresses, Ross. No harlots. Male, or otherwise. Though I am, of course, aware you are not interested in women, as I am not. You are _mine_ , as I am _yours_."

"I would not dream of such wicked things, George," Ross promised, a look of intense shock taking over his expression. "In fact, I never have. You will be my first, and last. I have never been drawn to anyone the way that I am to you. It's _wonderful_ , how _intense_ the longing is. Just to spend time with you brings me so much joy I can not describe it accurately. It's more then I ever dreamed it could be, and I have dreamed a lot over the lonely years of my life."

"I feel the same, Ross," George admitted, a rosy blush coloring his cheeks as their eyes met. "It is.. _heavenly_. I also would prefer that you not drink, or gamble."

"Of course not. I never was much for gambling, and I stopped drinking altogether after I met you. I got the impression from Francis that strong drink is not something that brings you any pleasure."

"Good," George replied firmly, clearly pleased. "It does not give me pleasure, no. The smell makes me quite ill, actually. I am sure our businesses will keep us both busy enough together that you can easily ignore such vices."

"I agree."

"Good. Now I assume you have a country home? Close to your mine, perhaps?"

"I do, yes. Nampara."

"Well, that will be where we go the day after our wedding night, then, if you have no objection to it. I will not be able to live there permanently, of course. Not with running my business. My town house is ideal for that. But I will visit you there when you do have to be away from town for any serious length of time. I am quite sure we can work out a system together."

"Yes. That sounds good. But why the day after our wedding night?"

"Because I wish for our first time together to be in my bed here, in my townhouse. _Our_ townhouse. Have I missed anything, then, Ross?"

"I see. I can understand that. Well, no, not really. Only.. if someday, likely well into the future, we both decide we want a child.. Would you consider it? Adopting one, I mean?"

George blinked several times in rapid succession, his eyes going wide and his expression turning stunned as he looked at Ross. "I.. I would love to have a child someday, Ross. But the risk would be great. What if the child, not understanding the danger, said something about me to someone? It could destroy everything we are just starting to build together."

"Like what? True, there is the potential for danger. But you're not a farmer's wife, George. You will not be naked in front of the child. You're more refined then that. Like a beautiful jewel. And children don't know the difference between these things until they get older. Whether we would choose to tell the child when they were older is a whole other discussion."

" _Naked_?!" George gasped, proving Ross's point with his shock. "My god, _really_? They actually do that?"

"Things are different in the country compared to town, George. Less strict. And there is the difference in classes as well. But I love you; George, and I very much admire the standards you hold yourself to. You are a person of refinement and grace. And that brings me more joy then any farmer or miner's son ever could. I truly believe we are soul mates."

George smiled again, reaching across the table for Ross's hands, his delicate fingers gripping the other man's strongly. "I feel the same, Ross."

* * *

Ross made his way to Trenwith the next morning to speak to Elizabeth and visit with aunt Agitha. He spoke with them both for an hour or two before Agitha retired to her rooms to rest for a while.

"So, Ross," Elizabeth began once their aunt was out of hearing range. "Might I inquire as to the reason for your visit?

"Of course," Ross said, his expression turning serious now. "I did wish to see aunt Agitha, but I really came to see you. I need to apologize to you for how I behaved when last we met. And for not attending your wedding. Regardless of my reasons, it was wrong of me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Ross. Verity explained it to me."

"Perhaps. But not the whole of it. For I did not tell her the whole of it. I felt betrayed, yes. But more as well. I felt trampled upon. As though I had trusted you with my heart, my intimate core self, only to have you turn and spit upon my spirit. I know that is not how you meant it; you truly meant only the best for me. But it is how I felt just the same."

" _Oh_ , _Ross_ …" Elizabeth gasped, shock and pain for him taking over her expression. "I _never_ met it that way. I am _so sorry_.."

"It's alright now, Elizabeth. I promise you. I hope we may now be finished apologizing to each other. I have never been as happy as I am now with Georgiana. And I, _we_ , owe it to you, and to Francis. I hope you and he, Verity and her sea captain and aunt Agitha will attend our wedding after our courtship?"

"Of course we all will, Ross. We are just as much Georgiana's family as we are yours. Francis, Verity and I grew up with him, after all. We are very close, like siblings. After his uncle turned him out into the street, he came to live with us for a time. Until Francis helped him think of a way to support himself and arranged the purchase of the townhouse so he could have his privacy as he grew older."

"I thank him for that, Elizabeth," Ross replied, his voice sounding choked with his sudden and strong emotion. "I thank all of you for saving my beloved. I wish that I would have known him then, could have been there for him. But I am _so grateful_ that it was my family who _was_ there for him. I, _we_ , owe you _everything_. When I think about all the _terrible_ things that could have happened to him if he hadn't known you, hadn't had you to come to for help.. I.."

"Ross.." Elizabeth said, her expression turning even gentler now. "You could not have known. You had already left for war by the time it got to that point with his uncle. George is younger then you, after all. He was not officially tossed out until he turned seventeen. Still too young to go to war, even if most people hadn't known him as Georgiana. But he had spent much time with our family by then, and he knew we were the ones he could trust when it finally became clear to his uncle that Georgiana was not going to go away as he wished her to."

"I.. I know. But I still wish I could have been there for him, Elizabeth. I love him. I love her, too. We are truly soul mates."

"Fate is a funny thing, Ross. But I think you met exactly when you were meant to, cousin."

"Yes, you are likely right about that," Ross agreed with her, noticeably calming himself down now.

"Of course I am. Women know these things. I have some news of my own, if you would like to hear it?"

"I would, yes. Good news, I hope?"

"Very good news, yes, Ross. I am with child!"

" _Oh_ , _Elizabeth_! _Congratulations_!" Ross replied, his emotion genuine in response to her announcement. "I am happy for you, and Francis. Have you decided on names?"

"Yes, we have. Geoffrey Charles, if it is a boy. Ursula, if it is a girl. For the bear constellation, Ursa."

"Well, no matter what the child is, I wish you both every happiness for your future together."

"Thank you, Ross. That means a lot to us both."

"Of course. I should go. But I promise to return soon for another visit. Perhaps George will come with me as well."

"I would enjoy that. He has been very busy creating dresses and accessories for his shop when it opens."

"Yes. I have been helping him with that. He chose the bigger shop across the street from Demelza's, and we have been getting it ready with Francis's assistance. It should be open in a week or two."

"That's _wonderful_ news, Ross! I can not wait to make my first visit! Verity feels the same, I am sure. Georgiana has many loyal customers who have been waiting for this day for a very long time now."

"They will not be disappointed, I assure you, Elizabeth."


	6. Chapter 6 Engagement Gift

**Chapter 6 Engagement Gift, Shop Openings And Dreams For The Future**

Ross went back to George's apartment to visit him the next day around tea time with Francis accompanying him to act as their chaperone again. The pair sat together at the round wooden table with tea and sandwiches between them once more.

George was wearing a simple silk day dress in a stunning shade of turquoise with a matching silk ribbon holding his beautiful sandy brown hair back in a long ponytail. He also wore slippers on his dainty feet of the same shade and material. The pink quartz necklace Ross had made him was draped around his neck.

"You look beautiful, George," Ross complimented him with a smile. "You _always_ look beautiful."

"Thank you, Ross," George replied in his softer, feminine voice while blushing pink at the other man's compliments. "You are most kind to me. I appreciate that. I assure you, though, my hair leaves something to be desired when I first awake from sleep. It is a wild thing, difficult to tame."

Ross smiled at him again in response to his words. "I look forward to the feisty morning, and every morning after, that I get to see that sight after spending the night with you in my arms, George."

"I.. Of course, Ross," George said, appearing embarrassed by his statement, but not offended. "I greatly look forward to being held within your embrace. Not so you seeing my hair in such disarray, however."

"You will always be beautiful in my eyes, George. I promise. Whether your hair is in disarray or not."

"Thank you, Ross. I appreciate that. And I appreciate even more that you mean it."

"I do mean it. Truly. I have an engagement gift for you, George."

"You do?" George inquired with clear surprise, his eyes widening with his emotion. "When did you have time to get something? It just happened."

"Yes, well.. I got them that same day," Ross admitted, placing the dark blue velvet jewelry box on the table facing George before opening it. "I hope you like them. I have it on good authority that you should."

George looked down into the turquoise silk lined box; wonder filling his eyes as he looked upon the clearly antique silver butterfly hair combs. " _Oh_ , _Ross_.. I _love_ them! They're _beautiful_. Thank you so much! They will be _perfect_ for our wedding day!"

"You are very welcome," Ross replied, clearly pleased with the other man's happiness in response to his gift. "And they will be, yes. They are beautiful, but will only serve as accents to the beauty which is already there within you, George. I am truly blessed to have been chosen by you in return."

George smiled at him across the table, blushing pink once more. "I feel the same about you, Ross. I am most eager to be legally yours, and for you to be legally mine as well."

"As am I."

* * *

The work on Georgiana's shop was completed a week later. It opened a few days after that once the glass display counters of jewelry were set up along with the racks of dresses, skirts and tops and several clothed mannequins.

Along the long back wall of the shop near the two changing rooms were several mirrors in classic, heart and star shapes for the customers to look at themselves in so they could decide if something they liked suited them or not.

All of Georgiana's customers and friends, including Demelza and Drake, came at opening time to speak with her about the shop and how happy they were that she finally had her own store space and not just her order service.

Ross, who had been introduced to them all up front as Georgiana's fiancé to avoid any awkwardness, did a wonderful job of assisting the customers, with Francis's assistance, with trying on and then choosing jewelry and other accessory pieces from the cases. Elizabeth and Verity assisted Georgiana with the clothing and payment aspect of the business.

At the end of the shop's first day of business all of the customers were very happy and left with multiple items, smiles and promises to return soon as Ross locked up the heavy redwood doors behind them.

George came out from behind the checkout counter with a wide smile directed at all of them. "This day, and all the days leading up to this day, have been more wonderful then I ever dreamed they could be. And I have all of you to thank. My family. I love all of you more then any words could ever adequately express."

Ross moved forward with a smile and a dazzled look in his dark eyes when George held out his arms toward him. He tenderly enfolded George's burnt orange silk clad form in his arms, pressing a brief kiss to the sandy brown hair on the top of his head and gently running his right hand over the long ponytail pulled loosely back from his face with a burnt orange silk ribbon. "No one could ever deserve this day more then you do, my beautiful one. Bask in the success you have earned, George. I know that we all love and support you one hundred percent."

"Yes, dear George," Verity said with a smile as Francis nodded in agreement with them both. "This is _your_ day."

"We all love you very much," Elizabeth said firmly, moving to hug her adopted brother from behind while smiling as Ross over George's shoulder before stepping back to give the new couple their space. "You deserve _everything_ you have. Your apartment, your business, us. Ross. Most especially Ross. I know your wedding day, your union, will mean much to us all. It will also be very important historically, even though it can not safely be proclaimed for what it truly is. But someday I know, men like Ross and Georgiana will be able to declare themselves, and their love, freely and safely to the world. It may take a hundred years, likely much more. But the time _will_ come, I am certain of it."

"Oh, would that not be lovely, Ross?" George sighed from his place in the taller man's arms. "For people like us to live and love as we are? Without fear of harm or hate?"

"It sounds like an unattainable dream, my own," Ross replied, though his expression was tender as he gazed down at him. "But it would be indeed wonderful, yes. I may not know what such a distant time will hold, but my future is you, George. My future, _our future_ , is love."

"Yes, Ross," he agreed, smiling up at him with pure joy in his beautiful and shining blue eyes. " _Our love_. We are who we are, not who society, or other people, would tell us we should be. The very idea of being alone with and attempting to be.. intimate with a woman terrifies me. I know that I could never do it. _You_ are the life mate I was destined for, Ross."

"I feel the same, George," Ross assured him in his low, passionate voice. "I know we were made for each other. Gods, fate, whatever you wish to call it. It's _us_. And us is beautiful, my love."

"Yes, Ross. _We are beautiful together_."


	7. Chapter 7 A Cornish Wedding

**Chapter 7 A Cornish Wedding**

Three months later, as discussed by Ross and George, was their wedding day. It was an early fall day, cool but not cold, thankfully.

George had wished to have the ceramony at Trenwith, as he thought of the place as his true childhood home, and Ross had agreed. After the ceromony they would go to George's townhouse, then on to Nempara.

The leaves on the tall trees that surrounded the beautiful, private spot George had chosen were bright orange with spots of red, yellow and smaller bits of green.

George wore a long, peach silk wedding dress of his own creation with a long trailing sash of white silk fastened around his slender waist and a sheer, white veil atop his soft and silky sandy-brown haired head. Just behind each of his delicately-shaped ears, held beneath his beautiful hair, were the antique silver butterfly hair combs that were an engagement gift from Ross.

His small-heeled boots were made of white leather, soft to the touch and supple for ease of movement. Around his neck, where it was most days, was the favored pink quartz crystal from Ross.

Ross's suit was also designed by George. It was the best suit he'd ever made in George's experianced opinion. It was beautifully done and complimented George's wedding dress perfectly.

The suit was cerulean blue, made of fabric rather then silk, and his silk tie and pocket handkerchief had also been made by George in a beautiful and complementary shade of steel blue. His new dress shoes, also picked out by George, were made of a nice looking, soft dove grey leather, rather then the more usual shiny black.

Elizabeth was wearing an elegant, deep purple dress with lavender high-heeled shoes, a hair ribbon holding back her dark brown hair in a long ponytail. A violet crystal necklace encircled her throat, and a lavender round-beaded bracelet that Ross had made for her for this special day.

Francis stood by her side in a forest green suit with a deep purple tie and hankerchief holding her right hand with his left. His expression and eyes were tender as he gazed down at the obvious, healthy swell of her belly and the contentment in her beautiful eyes and face.

Verity, who was accompanied by her sea captain, looked beautiful in a cornflower blue gypsy style skirt and a sparkling periwinkle, long-sleeved top. On her feet she wore pretty leather dark-blue, short-heeled boots, and around her neck was a dark blue crystal necklace also made by Ross that complimented Captain Andrew Blamey's suit. He wore a dark blue suit designed and made by George with a periwinkle tie and handkerchief to compliment Verity.

Francis and Verity's father wore a deep red suit made by George with a dark rose pink tie and handkerchief. Aunt Agitha stood beside him dressed in a beautiful butterscotch cotton skirt with a golden yellow top made of silk. Around her neck was a butterscotch crystal necklace with golden yellow flecks made by Ross.

Ross had asked George if he wished to invite Drake, Morwena and Demelza. He had been hesitant at first dispite his friendship with the siblings, but had finally agreed on the condition that their family guard their tongues and actions around them because they did not know of George's true nature. Of course they had agreed out of love and respect for George and Ross.

Drake wore a burnt orange suit and a violet tie with a matching handkerchief in in his suit pocket. His date for the wedding, as well as his fiance, Morwena, wore a beautiful deep violet dress with plum leather short boots, matching hair ribbons and a crystal necklace of Ross's creation.

Demelza wore a dark rose pink cotton gypsy skirt, a pale pink long-sleeved top with pale pink leather short boots on her feet and a dark rose pink ribbon tying back her long red hair.

The wedding guests lined the bright green grass on either side of a long white silk runner carpet which Elizabeth and Verity had made for George and Ross's special day. Fluttering along the runner's length and lovingly created out of large and small pieces of silk was a kalidescope of butterflies in all the colors of the rainbow. All the colors of the guest's clothing was represented in the butterflies that flew along the sides and middle of the runner.

Near the end of the white silk runner were two much larger winged insects made of curelean blue silk and peach silk. Each of the beautiful butterflies had a blue wing and a peach wing to represent the couple joining their lives on this perfect early fall day.

Where the white silk ended and the bright green grass began George and Ross stood facing each other beneath a white wooden trellis arch decorated with a mixture of real white calla lillies and baby's breath and the same flowers perfectly rendered of peach silk by George, Elizabeth and Verity during the days leading up to the wedding.

George gazed up into Ross's face with a sweet smile and a tender look in his dove grey eyes as he held his peach silk gloved hands out toward his chosen mate. Ross reached out to him in return with a loving look in his dark-eyed gaze, placing his hands beneath George's. His thumbs, atop the backs of the other man's silk gloves, gently caressed while he held George's hands with his.

They had decided together not to have a parson present, as it would only add stress to their day because their love was not truly accepted by the church. Instead, they would exchange their vows, each hand written by them, as well as their first kiss.

"George," Ross began to speak softly, his eyes never leaving his return gaze. "The day that I first met you, and every day since then, have been the happiest days of my life. I can not even fathom living without you now. And so, we are here, before our family, and friends, to vow that every day from now on we will live and love together, _always_."

" _Always_ ," George repeated the vow, his sparkling eyes wide with joy and love as he gazed up into Ross's. Then he spoke his vow in a soft but firm voice. "Ross Poldark, the day that I first met you I knew you were the one for me, and that you _always_ would be, _forever_."

" _Forever_ ," Ross repeated in his deep voice, his dark eyes gleaming with joy and love. The same emotions which George was feeling as they gazed into each other's eyes as though they were the only two people in the entire universe.

Ross watched, curious, as George removed his left hand from Ross's, his gloved fingers slipping down along his own side and into a hidden pocket in the left side of his dress. When his slender hand came back into view Ross's dark eyes briefly caught the glint of silver.

George smiled, the smile that always managed to take Ross's breath away and make his stomach jolt, gazing up at Ross through his long, sandy brown lashes. "I have a wedding gift for you, Ross."

"You do?" Ross inquired, clearly surprised by his words. Though he also appeared to be quite touched, as well as pleased.

"Yes, my love," George replied softly, but still loud enough their guests could hear him just fine. "When I saw it in that box of jewelry from Drake's shop, I just knew it was _right_. You mean the world to me, Ross. _Everything_. You have my heart, and you always will."

When George's peace silk clad hand opened before his eyes he saw that his husband to be held out a beautiful necklace to him in offering. It was clearly made of pure silver, finely crafted in the shape of a delicate-looking key. At the top of the key, very clearly lovingly rendered, was a heart with a beautiful, lavender diamond which fit perfectly in the setting. Near the bottom of the lower part of the key was a silver heart perfectly rendered in minature.

" _Oh_ , _George_!" Ross murmered with wonder and awe as he studied the necklace before looking back up to George's beloved face. "This is.. it is _you_."

George blinked, his eyes widening at Ross's whispered words, clearly surprised as he inquired uncertainly, "Me, Ross?"

"Yes, love. _You_. You are elegant and beautiful. On the outside, yes. But also on the inside where it truly matters. It is your inner beauty and kindness which unlocks people's hearts and causes them to care for you. You have swept me off my feet like the surf along the shore of the sea, and I would not have it be any other way. I wish to immerse myself, my whole being, within you, George. You are my heart and soul."

George's beautiful dove grey eyes filled, whelling up with moisture. His enticing lips parted slightly as he stared up at Ross, clearly speechless.

"Will you place it around my neck for me, George?" Ross requested, his voice soft and low. His dark eyes were gentle as he looked down at his beloved.

George nodded silently, taking his right hand from Ross's as well and leaning in even closer while carefully unhooking the clasp so he could draw the chain around Ross's neck and rehook it closed before guiding the key down from his left palm with his long, elegant fingers to rest lightly against Ross's clothed chest. George then surprised Ross when he slid his arms back up around his neck on either side.

George's hands were visibly trembling as he cupped Ross's cheeks with his palms and gently guided his face down closer to his own so he could press his lips to Ross's, kissing him tenderly. His still wide dove grey eyes were flatteringly open and gazing into Ross's with so much love it touched his heart in the best of ways.

When the kiss finally came to an end after long, achingly lovely moments of joy and peace, Ross and George realized their family and friends were all clapping loudly for them. They clasped each other's hands once more and turned to face their guests with glowing smiles.

Elizabeth was visibly crying as she clapped, smiling at them both. Francis still stood by her side with a look on his face which said he was very pleased with the results of his introducing the two men to each other.

Ross met both of their eyes in turn from where he stood next to George, and his dark eyes clearly said he was more grateful then any words could ever possibly express.


	8. Chapter 8 A Wedding Night To Remember

**Chapter 8 A Wedding Night To Forever Remember**

Once the newly-married couple managed to leave their guests after all the congratulations and well wishes sent their way they took a carriage back to George's townhouse. Ross held George's right hand in his left during the carriage ride, just content to be with his love in the peaceful silence.

Once they reached their destination several hours later Ross disembarked first so that he could assist George out and down the three small steps to the ground by lending him the use of his left arm the same way he had helped George into the carriage.

Ross paid the carriage driver while George waited patiently before linking his left arm with Ross's right. As the carriage pulled away from the curb and back onto the cobblestone street with a clattering of wheels and the clopping of the horse's hooves the pair ascended the steps.

George drew the key for the door out of his small peach silk drawstring bag looped securely around his left wrist and unlocked it to let them inside.

Ross relocked the door behind them, the two of them removing their shoes, before he followed George out of the entryway, down the long hallway and past the familiar sitting room on the left.

He glanced around as they walked together, curious, seeing a small but elegant and clearly just as lovingly decorated kitchen through a doorless opening on the right like the one which led to the sitting room.

After about ten more feet of hallway George stopped in front of a gorgeous mahogany wood door inlaid with beautifully contrasting redwood in the shapes of simple flowers, butterflies and honeybees.

George lifted his peach silk gloved left hand to reach out for the light blue crystal flower shaped knob that matched those inlaid on the door, and Ross realized that his husband's hand was visibly shaking.

"..George?" Ross spoke to him softly while placing his right hand gently on his right shoulder. "What is wrong? Are- Are you frightened?"

"Frightened?" George replied, removing his hand from the doorknob and turning to face him. "No, Ross. Apprehensive, yes. I love you. More then.. more then I have ever allowed myself to love anyone. It is only that.. beyond this door, my fairy door as I call it, there has only ever been me. I want you to be there with me, more than anything else, but this room, more then any other in my townhouse somehow, has been my sanctuary. My.. refuge away from the evils, pain and.. judgments of this world. To... To open the door and allow someone in is.. harrowing, my love. You are all I have ever wanted, Ross, I swear it. I have just never allowed anyone even this close before. Only you."

"I understand your feelings, George. The same is true of me," Ross admitted. "Not even Elizabeth, who I had planned to marry and use for a mask to hide my true self from the world. I am ashamed of my actions towards her. Now, and when I was committing them. Fear can cause many varied, strange and not always logical reactions. Rarely logical, even. Fear can cause us to do wrong. But, if we know better, enough to fight fear with love, then it can cause us to do right as well. _I love you_ , George Poldark. Enough to do right by you and give you some time to yourself now, if that is what you need. You could open our wedding gifts. They are waiting in the sitting room on your tea table."

"No, Ross," George replied firmly, though his soft dove grey eyes gleamed at the mention of presents as he looked up at him because of their slight difference in heights. "I appreciate the thoughtfulness of your offer, my husband. But it is not what I need. Nor is it what I want. What I do need, and want, is you. _Always you_ , _Ross_. You are the best gift I could ever have hoped for. And we will open our wedding gifts together, _after_ we unwrap and enjoy each other."

"Yes, George," Ross replied softly in agreement. A light pink blush spread over his cheeks in response to his life mate's slightly suggestive tone as he spoke. He did not elaborate, but his eyes said it all as he gazed down into George's with a love-soft hunger clear in his dark orbs.

George's eyes never left Ross's as he slowly reached behind himself with his left hand to take firm hold of the flower knob. He held out his right hand in offering to Ross with a smile while turning the knob and pushing the door open inward.

Ross reached for him in return, placing his own right hand within George's, curling his fingers around the other man's more slender digits as George's did the same to Ross's. The desire between them was obvious, saturating the air as he began to take careful steps backwards to lead Ross into his bedchamber.

As he entered the room Ross distinctly felt the beautiful hardwood floor of the hallway transition to the softest carpet he had ever felt before. Ross looked down briefly, watching his sock-clad feet sink into the thick, deep cerulean blue carpet with every step he took. When he looked back up into George's dove grey eyes he saw amusement at his reaction mixed now with the desire as George smiled at him.

Ross's dark eyes fastened to George's plump, beckoning lips for a long moment, then he noticed that this was the biggest room in the townhouse and must be taking up the entire back section of it, meaning the room was longer then it was wide.

To the right of the room, nearest the only window, which had a half-circle cushioned seat below it and overlooked a small and pretty park on that side, was George's lovely birchwood vanity table with a matching cushioned bench and attached mirror in the shape of an acorn.

There was also a large birchwood folding screen intricately carved with nude and dancing fairies of both genders for dressing behind. The rest of the space on that side of the room was taken up by a massive walk-in closet for George's clothing, accessories, shoes and jewelry.

The long walls were painted a beautiful shade of sky blue trimmed with indigo blue painted birchwood strips at the top, middle and bottom around the entire room.

The left section of the room contained only a large bed made of birchwood with an indigo silk canopy and bedcurtains all the way around the mattress suspended on strong birchwood rails that were fastened to the birchwood bedposts which were attached to the bed frame.

The left section of bed curtains was parted in the center, telling Ross that George had exited the bed from that side the night before last. The gap also revealed that George's bed linens were made with cerulean blue silk, and his multiple pillows in various shapes and sizes all had sky blue or indigo silk covers on them.

"My- My God, George," Ross said in a low, reverent tone of voice while looking around. "I.. I was unsure how your room could be any more beautiful than the rest of your home, though I was sure it would be. It suits you well with it's ethereal beauty, the beauty of nature. Everything is so perfect. The only thing which is missing is a painting of me standing behind you and holding you close in my arms. We should commission one for over the fireplace in the sitting room."

"Thank you, Ross," George replied with a blush and a smile in response to the compliment. "And I agree. It is a wonderful idea. I will begin inquiring after painters and inspecting their works after our honeymoon."

"Sounds good."

"Yes. Make yourself comfortable in our bed, Ross," George suggested, letting go of Ross's hand reluctantly in order to go behind his folding screen to undress. "I will join you in a few moments."

"Oh. Alright, I... Are you sure, George? I- I could assist you out of your wedding gown.."

George turned back toward Ross with a soft rustling sound from his skirts at his words, blinking his dove-grey eyes in response to his suggestion. "I.. I have never had anyone to do that for me. Because of the need for secrecy, and also the need for delicacy regarding my physical body in Elizabeth and Verity's case. I had to figure out how to do without a personal maid. Or servants of any kind. Do you wish to help me, Ross? Truly?"

"I do," Ross replied firmly in his deep voice. "Truly. Though, you shall very likely have to teach me how to do it all. The only person's clothes I have experience removing are my own, and- and dresses are very different, I am sure. I hope my performance will not embarrass me too badly in your eyes."

"Of course I will teach you the way of things in regards to undoing the various fastenings of my dresses. And nothing you do could ever embarrass me, Ross. I love you. More than anyone."

"Thank you, George," Ross replied softly, his dark eyes shining with moisture because of his emotions in response to George's statement. " _I love you_ , _so much_. I wish to never live without you, my only love. My soul's true mate."

" _Oh_ , _Ross_.." George whispered, two tears of happiness falling, trailing down each of his smooth cheeks as they gazed into each other's eyes. "You will _never_ have to be without me, I swear it."

" _Good_."

"Ross?.."

"Yes, my beloved?"

"May I kiss you? Please?"

"Any time you wish, my George. We belong to each other now. I belonged to you the first moment we met."

"As did I to you, my Ross."

George stepped closer to Ross, peace upon his face and in his eyes as he lifted up his arms to slip them loosely around Ross's neck. He then stretched himself up on tiptoe the few necessary inches to press his lips lightly to his dark-haired husband's mouth.

Ross's entire being shivered in reaction to the press of George's body and lips against his own, sliding his arms around George's waist to return the embrace as well as the kiss. The second kiss they had ever shared together. Once their kiss drew to a natural conclusion Ross realized George was trembling in his arms.

"George?.." he inquired quietly. "Are you alright, my love?"

"Yes, Ross," George whispered in reply. The touch of his hands where they now rested on his husband's upper arms noticeably became firmer. "This has all just... become very real all of the sudden. I mean, of course, it was already real. But having you in my private chambers, about to consummate our love. I- I need to sit down, please."

"Of course," Ross agreed, immediately leading his mate over to his bed and guiding him down to sit on the end of the mattress. He then knelt, going down on one knee in front of George's feet and looking up into his husband's face while taking hold of his slightly shaking hands within his own. "Is it your heart, George?"

"Thank you, Ross," he said, smiling slightly as he looked back into his familiar and beloved dark eyes. "No, it is not that. This is.. I do not know what it is. I just need a few minutes, please. If you could remove my veil and my hair combs for me? Perhaps take my hair down as well so I may brush it out?"

"I understand, and I can do better than that for you, my beloved. _I_ will brush your hair for you, George."

"I.. Thank you, Ross. I appreciate your patience and care for me."

" _George_. _I love you_. I will _always_ care for you. You are my heart and soul. I will _always_ be here for you, and with you, George Poldark."

" _I love you_ , _too_ , Ross Poldark," George said firmly. "And I pray every day that, wherever we are, we shall always be _together_. _Forever_."

"You- I mean.. You pray?"

"Yes, of course, Ross," George replied, his tone turning lightly chastizing. "The very true fact that I would not be welcomed in a church were my true self known does not mean I have no faith in a higher power. A higher power which looks out for us. It led you to me, Ross. Through dear Francis, yes. But it knew we belonged together, _always_. I have belief, my husband. It would not have put this much time and effort into bringing us together, _where we belong_ , only to allow us to be separated. I may not attend religious services, but _I have faith_."

"Alright, my love," Ross soothed him, lightly caressing his arms with his fingers. "I meant no offense. I do not attend services, either. Religion has only ever hurt me. Emotionally, I mean. It is your love which heals me, my darling. You are all I need. All I have _ever_ needed. Perhaps, in time, your faith shall become mine as well."

"Perhaps," George agreed, relaxing now as Ross moved up to sit on the bed beside him and begin removing his silver butterfly hair combs and sheer white veil. "I have no use for religion, Ross. My faith is in the healing power of love. Of the other things the higher power has created as well. Nature. The cleansing water. The warming sun. Children. All of these things were made to bring us comfort and joy."

"Yes. I understand, George," Ross said, carefully setting aside the combs and veil on the small birchwood bedside table before beginning to take down George's hair for him. "All of those things are great. Though, I myself would never refuse a soft, warm blanket."

George turned his head back to look at Ross where he sat behind him as soon as his hair was loose and flowing down his back, smiling at Ross with emotion-soft eyes. "Yes, Ross. Warm blankets are very nice. More so when you share them with someone special, I should think. _You_ are my someone special, Ross."

"As you are mine. George?"

"Yes, Ross?"

"Where do you keep your hairbrush?"

"There is one in the drawer of the bedside table. For when I wake in the morning." George still smiled as he leaned forward a little to press his sweet lips to Ross's mouth for a brief, tender kiss. "Thank you, Ross."

" _Always_ , my sweet George."

George nodded, his expression still soft but turning more serious as he unexpectedly rubbed his nose against Ross's gently. He then turned his head back around to face the direction he was sitting at the end of the mattress, listening as Ross opened the drawer and pulled out his antique silver hairbrush. It had belonged to his mother and was intricately etched with beautiful Elf-like people with large glossamar wings dancing, with each other and alone, on the wide back of the brush.

George also heard the distinctive clinking sound of his small, clear glass bottle of golden oil being set down on the table carefully.

He relaxed even further, actually humming softly as Ross began to tenderly brush his long, sandy-brown hair, his dove gray eyes partially closing with his clear bliss in response to Ross's actions. " _Mmm_ , _Ross_... Thank you, my husband."

"Anytime, George, my sweet, beautiful dove," Ross replied. He then entwined the other man's freshly brushed hair into a long, neat braid with light blue silk ribbons from the drawer at the top and bottom securely.

George shivered, his cheeks blushing a light pink at his obviously tender words. " _Oh_ , _Ross_.."

"Yes, George?"

"I- _I love you_ , _so much_. I.."

"George?" he inquired, obviously sensing something in his tone of voice. "What is it?"

Ross placed his hands on George's slender shoulders, beginning to gently rub them with his strong hands.

"I.. I am sorry. I do not know why I am crying, Ross."

" _You are crying_?!" Ross asked, his deep voice instantly filled with concern.

George felt Ross shift on the bed behind him, quickly saying, "I am alright, Ross. Please, stay. That- this feels so good. Your hands on me. I am just.. _so happy_... My heart is.. _so full_ of love it- perhaps it must spill over in tears?"

"Perhaps, my beloved. George?"

"Yes, Ross?"

"May I assist you out of your dress now? Then you could lie down in bed and I could rub your back?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely, Ross," George agreed quietly. "As long as I may help you out of your clothes, too?"

" _Oh_. Yes, of- of course, George. That would be, uh.."

"..Ross?" George said, brushing the tears from his face as he turned his upper body so he was partially facing his husband. He saw the pink in Ross's cheeks, blinking a bit while asking him, "Are you.. embarrassed?"

"I.. Yes, George, I am. The last person to see me fully naked was.. was my mother when I was a child, before she died. And the war.."

" _You are beautiful_ , _Ross_ ," George told him firmly, nothing visible in his soft, dove gray eyes but love and understanding as he looked at him. "And, if there are scars besides the one on your face, they can only enhance your natural beauty as it does. If you need fear anything at all it would only be the strength of my.. my _ardor_ in response to finally seeing all of you, my husband."

"I could _never_ fear that, George," Ross replied just as firmly. "I _crave_ it. I _long_ to hold you in my arms. To pull you in closer, hold you against my chest. Feel us become physically one for the first time. Laugh with you in the morning when we see how messy our hair has become during the night while we sleep. I want it all with you, George."

"You have it, Ross. It is simply a matter of both of us claiming it together." George stood up then, moving toward his dressing screen while beckoning to Ross with his slender fingered left hand and desire in his eyes. "Come, my love. My husband. I shall undress you. Then you may assist me out of my dress. Carefully, of course. This is one dress which is irreplaceable, Ross."

"Of course, my darling," Ross agreed, his dark eyes holding a need which matched George's own. "I shall await your instruction and take it slow."

"Thank you."

George assisted Ross out of his suit and undergarments, draping it all over the top of his dressing screen, leaving him standing there clad in nothing but the necklace George had gifted him earlier.

George had clear difficulty taking his eyes from him, but after a few moments of passion-charged silence he forced himself to turn his back to Ross so he could assist him out of his wedding gown.

"You just have to untie the small peach silk bow above my white sash and loosen the peach ribbon where it weaves up through the back of the dress on either side," George instructed quietly while carefully removing his elbow-length, peach silk gloves and draping them over his undressing screen as well. "Then you can simply push it gently down and off of me. I chose a simple and easy design purposefully."

"Well, I may not know much about making clothing," Ross stated, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of George's neck. This caused the other man to shiver with pleasure while Ross began to untie the bow and begin to unlace the back of his dress slowly. "But I _do_ know that you are beautiful, my love. The dress is lovely, of course. Very lovely. But not as lovely as you, George."

"Thank you, Ross. You are so... _handsome_ , my husband. More importantly, though, you are kind and gentle. I have truly been blessed."

"We both have, sweetheart. _You_ are _the truest blessing_ I have _ever_ known, and I will _never_ forget that, George."

George nodded in agreement, visibly trembling where he stood after Ross removed his gown and he stepped out of it carefully. He watched out of the corner of his right eye as Ross placed the dress with the rest of their clothes draped over the folding screen before turning to face Ross, still wearing his thinner white cotton underskirt, faux peach silk corset, peach cotton socks and pink crystal necklace.

Ross's dark eyes looked at George with an intense desire for several moments before assisting him out of the rest of his clothes, leaving the pink crystal necklace where it belonged. George added the last of his clothes to those draped over the screen before reaching for Ross's right hand with his left and leading him over to the bed.

George smiled at Ross when he pulled the bed coverings down to the foot of it, getting up onto the mattress and laying down on his front. He jumped a little in surprised response when Ross joined him and straddled his lower legs, but he soon relaxed when his husband began to tenderly rub his neck, shoulders, upper and lower back.

" _Mmmm_ , _Ross_.." George hummed softly, turning his head to the right on his pillows to look back at him out of pleasure-slitted eyes. "Your hands feel _wonderful_."

"As does your soft skin, my darling," Ross complimented him in his low, passion-husky voice. "Like silk, my satin rose. What is your secret?"

"Oils. Carefully heated and mixed with fragrances I chose which please me. I then apply it in a thin layer to my skin each morning before I put on my clothing so it may sink in gradually as I go about my day."

" _Mmm_.." Now it was Ross's turn to quietly hum. "This sounds like something I would enjoy assisting you with as well."

"Are you being naughty, Ross?" George inquired in a tone which made it clear he knew perfectly well that he was.

"Perhaps. If I say yes, shall you chastise me, my sweet George?"

"Not at all, my dear Ross," George replied, notes of teasing now in his voice. "But I shall, perhaps, have to spank you."

"Is such a thing by your lovely hand meant to be a punishment? Because if so, George, you picked the wrong one entirely."

As Ross had been speaking he'd reached for the oil without George noticing, quietly pulled out the cork with his teeth and coated several of the fingers of his left hand while still soothingly rubbing George's back with his right. He then slipped his hand down between George's thighs, lightly pressing the slick fingertip of his first finger to his virgin opening and causing George to emit a sharp little gasp in response, the sweetest sound Ross had ever heard.

"Ross, you wicked-" George began to speak in reply, gasping sharply when he was unexpectedly touched by an oil-slick finger at his most intimate place. " _Ohhhhh_! _R_ - _Ross_ , _please_!"

"Please what, my beautiful one?" Ross leaned down to whisper in his husband's right ear.

"I do not- _unghhhh_!" he moaned loudly, helplessly, suddenly clutching the pillows tightly with his hands when Ross's finger slowly began to enter him. "Just- _More_ , _Ross_ , _please_! _I_ _need you inside me_! More than I have _ever needed anything_!"

" _Mmm_ , _sweet George_.." Ross groaned in his ear while carefully pushing his finger as deep as it would go within him. "You are so _sensual_ , my dove. I knew we would be well-matched in this aspect as well as all the others. We belong together. _Always_."

"Y-Yes, Ross. _Always_ ," George said, already breathless with the strength of his passionate need as he answered him. " _Please_ , _my husband_.."

Ross was careful as he slowly added a second, then a third oil-slick finger, patiently readying George's body for their physical union. George gasped and shuddered with clear pleasure at Ross's actions, stilling when he withdrew his fingers and shifted so he was above him, positioning himself at George's entrance.

"Are you ready, George sweetheart?" Ross inquired, pressing a brief, gentle kiss to the soft hair on the right side of his head. "I do not wish to hurt you."

"You will not hurt me, my darling Ross," George replied quietly. "I am ready for you to love me. And I am ready to love you. I do have one request, though."

"Yes? What is it, my dove?"

"I wish to look into your eyes while we claim each other. Please. I love your eyes so much, Ross. They are beautiful, like a dark sky full of shimmering stars."

Ross said nothing in reply, but he rolled off of George and out of the bed, assisting George to roll over and lay down on his back with his head on the pillows. When Ross climbed back into the bed with him and beneath the covers George realized the other man was blushing again in reaction to George's compliment about the beauty of his eyes.

"I love you, George," Ross said simply. He was gazing down into his eyes now where he lay atop George once more, his strong arms enfolding him within his embrace.

"I love you, too," George sighed, his dove gray eyes full of desire and dreamy as he gazed up into his husband's eyes. "Please, Ross, _make us one_."

George lifted up his arms to twine them around Ross's neck. He then lifted his head and pressed his lips to Ross's in a long, tender kiss full of such strong emotion that it caused moisture to fill both of their eyes and spill over and down their cheeks as they held each other close and tightly.

Ross shuddered hard, never breaking their kiss as he positioned himself with one hand beneath the covers before carefully beginning to enter George for the first time. The fact that neither of them had ever been with another person in this manner only served to make their experience together all the more special for them both.

George cried out softly into Ross's mouth, the sound he emitted melodious and full of joy and pleasure as the other man entered him slowly while George clung to him tighter where his arms still encircled Ross's neck. " _Ohhhh_ , _Ross_! _Yes_! _Take me_ , _take all of me_!"

" _Yes_ , _George_ , _my love_ ," Ross groaned against George's lips, beginning to move inside him as he reached the limits of George's soft, warm mineshaft of flesh. "And I give you _all of me_ , gladly and fully, _without reservations_."

"As do I give you all of me, Ross, my darling. _Please_ , _do not stop_. To finally feel you moving within me... It is _wonderful_."

"I- I am glad, my sweet George. It is wonderful for me as well. You feel like.. like _heaven_ , my beloved."

"Yes, Ross, it is... _We_ are _paradise_ to me also."

Ross nodded, still moving above and inside him, a low groan escaping his throat as a hard shudder traveled through his body. " _Unghhh_ , _G_ - _George_! I- I am not going to last much longer. I am sorry. You just feel _so good_. It is too much for me to handle."

"It is alright, Ross.." George sighed, his dove gray eyes dilated with his pleasure as he gazed up at him, his arms still wrapped tightly around Ross's neck. "I am right there with you. We have the rest of our lives to share this pleasure with each other. Let go, Ross, please. _Give me your love_ , as I shall give you mine in return."

Ross lowered his head down to claim George's lips once more, taking the contact deep. The kiss was warm and sweet, and the flood of emotional tenderness it caused within their hearts as they held each other was enough to send them both over the edge together.

George gasped, crying out softly against Ross's mouth as he came, trembling visibly beneath Ross as the dark-haired man also found release inside him.

" _G-George_.." Ross whispered, his low voice ragged with his pleasure as he held him close in his arms. "That was _amazing_ , sweetheart. _I love you so much_ , my kind and beautiful satin rose."

" _I love you_ , _too_ , _Ross_ ," George replied softly, still trembling. "You are the only person I have ever loved in this manner, as you know. As I am the same to you. And yes, it was _wonderful_. _Our own paradise_."

"Yes," Ross said. He smiled as George yawned quietly and laid his head down on his chest when Ross rolled onto his side and brought George with him and into his arms. "It has been a day to remember, my heart. Let me clean us up, then we can get some sleep before we open our wedding gifts."

"Mmm. That sounds nice, yes. Very nice."

Ross reluctantly left the bed to go and dampen a small cloth using a nearby rose-pink china basin and pitcher. He quickly cleaned himself, rinsed the cloth, then returned to the bed and tenderly cleaned George's chest, lower belly and between his legs. He then placed the towel in the basin before climbing back into the bed and George's embrace.

The two men kissed for a long moment where they lay on their opposite sides so they were facing each other, holding each other close. George laid his head down on Ross's chest once more as he drew the sheets and comforter back up over him and George.

"Goodnight, Ross," George murmured, snuggling deeper into his husband's arms and tightly against his body. "I love you."

"Goodnight," Ross replied, gently pressing his lips to the other man's forehead in a loving kiss. "I love you, too, George. Sleep well, my sweet dove."

"And you, my darling Ross. And you."


End file.
